Reactive power is a significant issue for power providers as it reduces real power delivery and increases power loss. Systems that can correct for reactive power are of increasing interest. Regulations are emerging in some countries to oblige large power generation plants such as utility-scale solar installations to introduce specified amounts of corrective reactive power when instructed to do so.
One method of introducing corrective reactive power (or Power Factor Correction) is to switch in large banks of reactive components such as capacitors. An alternative approach is to use active electronics to introduce reactive power. It is common to use a 3-phase H-bridge to produce 3-phase reactive power.